


This is how I met your parent

by Andrawr



Category: Cosplay - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrawr/pseuds/Andrawr
Summary: For two epic cosplayers





	This is how I met your parent

It was a lively summer morning as Percy woke up at 8 am feeling the sun slightly touch his face. He then got out of bed and started his preparations for the day; as in breakfast, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes fully enthusiastic about Today, because today was his first day of work at a nearby café. Percy only recently moved to this new city so everything was a bit new to him which made him even happier about finally getting a job to be able to support himself in his new life.

Arriving at the café and entering it, the first thing he notices it the tasty smell of the freshly brewed coffee and all the chatter coming from different tables and groups of people. This sudden realization of him now actually being here suddenly made him nervous as Percy isn’t used to big crowds. Not letting this discourage him, he searches for a Batista for even the manger to get his proper instructions.

Suddenly the door opened again, Percy still standing near it and turning around but what he saw wasn’t what he expected…it was a tall person, probably 6 feet tall entering the café. After they got in they didn’t waste but a single second to look at the male still standing there clueless and then rushing to the door that leads to the worker room leaving only a feeling of confusion on Percy's face.

Of course, Percy rushed behind them trying to comprehend why they were in such a rush just now actually seeing how many people are sitting in this café. He walked up to the tall person entering the worker room, “Oh Uhm hello I’m new here and I just wanted to uh please get my things to start working” he said lightly stuttering. “Oh, so you’re the new one that just got hired? Congrats! No need to be intimidated by my height I promise I’m not scary. My name's Ren by the way, yours?” the tall figure said in a warm and welcoming tone.

Percy blushed realizing that his first impression of them was wrong and that they’re actually very nice. “No need to get embarrassed I know my height is kind of intimidating, I get it often” Ren chuckled light-heartedly.

After their shifts both ended at the same time, how ironic, they decided to hang out a bit. This went on for about half a year after they both became really close and a lot of people noticing this started to call them both “the gentle giant and the energetic shorty”.

Suddenly one day Ren called for Percy begging him to meet them at the park. Of course the clueless and curious Percy decided to get there as fast as possible. As he arrived Ren was already there looking kinda nervous, which was unusual for them as they are a calm and collected soul..at least that’s what percy thinks.

After a short while Ren noticed the young man standing and went to him, embracing him in a tight hug. “So look we’ve been friends for over half a year now and I started to realize something the longer I spend time with you…I love you” ,this sudden sentence made percy blush like a fresh plucked red tomato still unable to comprehend what just happened he looked around himself trying to see if this is real or just a dream. “you know that you don’t need to force yourself to say anything, it’s totally okay if you just want to start friends.” They said trying to calm the other down. “NONO YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG ITS JUST I'VE ALSO LOVED YOU FOR A LONG TIME AND THAT THIS IS MUTUAL JUST DOESN’T SEEM REAL TO ME!” “So you also love me? Then there’s no problem if I steal this kiss.”


End file.
